vindicatumfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiyastrasza, the Crimson Heart.
It began to pour that day. I never used to implement my horns to my high elven guise, but things changed after that night.. the night where I felt I betrayed my own judgment, but didn't go against my species' place. I can't tell you how many times I have apologized to him. He trusted me, and I let him down. It's silly to think that a dragon- a red one, at that- would think so lowly of other life because of one incident. Don't worry, I got over myself. But I still wonder what would have happened if I did interfere. May his soul rest in peace.. because it was me who gave him the honor of a proper death that Arthas robbed him of. My poor, sweet Koraki (core-a-kai) using my brother's blood elf's name <3, I'm sorry I fled the city.. I had been on a self-appointed mission to understand my mortal guise's nature and culture, so that I may better fit into the society as I conduct research or subtetly influence the Quel'dorei. But perhaps I wasn't too smart in making my eyes violet, rather than the normal blue or uncommon green. I mean.. it's not unheard of, right? Well anyway, that's when I caught the attention of a young aged, blue eyed, high elven male that was about, oh I don't know, six foot and four inches? Somewhere around there. When he approached me, he had such the dumbest grin on his face. It caused my eyebrow to lift- oh how I remember this day like it had been the day I obtained my rightful name- and his welcoming voice that made me believe that the elves would prevail through anything. Such hope.. and the city! Oh the city was beautiful! Silvermoon was definitely a place to be proud of. But besides the marveling, the community was quite exuberant. So rich with life.. but anyway, this paladin, wearing all silver and white with a few crystals here and there, had addressed me on my attire and eyes. "Hey! You must be new to living permanently in the city..", the cutey stated. "...Huh?" I couldn't help it, I didn't know back then what he was talking about. "Your eyes. I always thought that type of color was a myth, since I have never seen the color first hand. But I guess my eyes are open to anything concerning my race's ancestry." "..Huh?" "Is that all you say?" "..Mayhaps", I couldn't help but create such a retort back! I mean.. the smile on his face afterward meant I didn't offend. Koraki chuckled and then introduced himself, "Mi'lady, you may call me Koraki Silvershade. And may I add that I am probably not the only one who had to take a double glance because of your eccentric outfit and violet eyes." I became so irked by that comment, the image is just so vivid.. "..What's wrong with my outfit?! I thought elves love to be scantily clad! And for your information, it's not my fault I was born with violet eyes." and that's the truth. Her eyes were violet in birth, and no one questioned it because she is a dragonkin. But it took all her might to not slip up and reveal any hint that she's not elven. And for some reason, that little reply made the male elf chuckle heartier, "Ahhh.. that's mean." Again, my eyebrows raised, "Huh?" "I revealed my name and yet I've to hear yours." Curses. She never thought of a mortal name, "N.. elf.. iya? Nelfiya." I'm such a genius, aren't I? Koraki bowed, "Nice to meet you, Nelfiya. Is there anything else to it?" Does there have to be? "Err.. no. Well.. I forgot it?" He smiled such a non-judging smile, a trustworthy nature, "Fair enough. So tell me.. have you always lived here? Because I would know if someone with such a unique appearance resided in this city. I'm a paladin of the Holy Light and usually I'm very social enough to know people by appearance, if not by names." I wasn't shocked in the least, "I see. Soo.." and without warning, I began to nonchalantly walk so that these elves would stop staring at me like I'm some sort of leper! ".. I've been indeed away a long time. Personal reasons. And I want to know.. has anything changed at all?" He walked with me and still didn't lost that smile. "Well.. not that I can recall. I'm only about a century old." "Heh.. me too." I'm such a liar. "I take it you weren't born here?" "..Nope." "Mind if I pry as to why?" "..I uhh.. was born in a cave? I have quite a few siblings.." that's not a lie. This caused Koraki to stop and raise his own eyebrow. "A cave? Really? I mean.. I know you just met me and all but.. why were you born in a cave?" "Convenience?" "Possibly.." "It was." and just like that, we both smiled at each other and I made him my little experiment. Days would pass by and he'd show me around Silvermoon. What he didn't know, was I was just nodding my head as to what he'd be talking about, and I'd be observing everything else and when we would part, write it all down in a small, cute little journal I had come to acquire on my journey here. I'd be afraid if others discovered this little trinket.. because it's not perfect Thalassian. Can Draconic even be written down? If so, it was a creepy combination of both. Then, one day, my belongings had fallen out of my parcel while I had been away, fixing my hair until it was near perfect shine in some nice, fuchsia and golden robes I had specifically embroidered by a high elven tailor. I didn't want to manifest something for once. I wanted to actually connect as best as possible. But little did I know that in the other room- mind you I did not reside in his dwelling, this was merely for me to change fast since I became extremely excited with my new robe- Koraki had rummaged through that journal. Darn it if I didn't secretly hate the curiosity of mortals. Well. We all have curiosity, soo.. Can't really blame him. Still! He meandered into the room without even knocking- rude, might I add. He wasn't smiling. But he looked fearful. Holding the journal up, he held a side of it and flipped it upside down so the pages could flutter about, "What are you?" "Huh?" "Don't play dumb with me.." the venom in his voice did hurt. He trusted me.. right? "There's a strange language that I can barely make out with all this Thalassian. Answer me. Who, or what are you?" Sighing, I got up, and I had to look around and even took a moment to feel if there were any foreign presences before I spoke the truth, "I am a dragonwyrm of the red dragonflight, Fiyastrasza." my face was stern, serious, and had quite a lethal intent.. He was dumbfounded, for sure. But then he just smiled with a sigh I didn't understand during that time. I asked myself why he didn't act irrationally, seeing as how dragons are so big and bad apparently. "I'm a little disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner." Being confused as stated, I had scratched my head and added a shrug, "Err.. well.. we're not supposed to really interfere with mortal affairs or society if it's something trivial, like my quest was." "What was your quest?" "To make my high elven guise more high elven." "Huh?" "Uhh.. I had the appearance of an elf but not the borne knowledge of being raised from infancy to current day as far as culture and life style, goes?" "I see.." I can tell it took him quite a bit to understand what I just said. I cleared my throat to try and end the silence, "Tell no one, alright? I trust you with this.." And like that, our friendship became awkward. We didn't really see eye to eye anymore.. I can't explain it. But things were a lot better when he didn't know, so I addressed him on it. "..Koraki?" "Yes?" he stated while lounging, reading a script of some sort, in chair of that sort. "Can I ask you something?" That's when he closed his book and paid me full attention. "Why do you act as if you're inferior to me?" He didn't answer, instead he frowned and gazed at the ground. Sighing, I scooted myself over to him, kneeling on the floor to tilt his head to look at me. "Koraki.. I see you as my equal in terms of life. Why the sudden change in behavior when you find out that I'm a dragon?" "Because that's all we are equal in. Life. I'm just a paladin. I do not fly, I cannot have rightful control over the species on Azeroth. I protect women and children and my fellow mortals that can't otherwise." his voice was so sullen. I felt real bad for him. "While dragons have all the powers to create and shape a planet, probably even a universe." Koraki looked in my eyes, finally, and I understood that he was envious of me. So that's where my biggest decision was made that day. "Koraki. Would you like to become my dragonsworn?" Finally, a reaction of emotional proportions had been struck by a cord on this being, "Huh?" Smirking, I flicked his nose and stood up, offering my hand for him to stand with me as well. Which he did. "A dragonsworn. In short, a non-species of dragon that would be aiding the dragon in their efforts in places. Be their eyes, their protection and their might. Well.. I probably don't have it all right, but you get the idea." And without thinking- I suspected- Koraki hugged me abruptly for a short time, too short for me to return the favor. To be honest, I've never had that feeling before. Even as a dragon, an embrace called a 'hug' would be kind of weird to condone. But, surprisingly, he didn't suspect that what he did could have costed him his life with certain dragons. "I accept!" Patting his shoulder and with the free hand, I opened my palm to manifest a gleaming, golden mace. It was kind of small, not meant to kill, but to put to rest wickedness in this world. "Its name is.. well, I never really gave it a name. When I acquired it, I cared not to find the name or give it one. Soo.. do as you wish. And.." after he took the mace, I gave him a glimmering, crimson cloak that had fur on the inside but leather on the outside. "..Here is a cloak that I created to withstand the hottest of fires and warm you in the coldest of winters." as he took the items with pride, he donned them on and smiled with pride. It was a few days to probably a few weeks before I needed to depart from the area and resume my original duties. Koraki seemed very upset and begged me to allow his company with me. I couldn't.. I really couldn't. There were rumors of a plague that had been traveling fast in the humans' grain. Not only would Koraki be vulnerable to it, but who knows what rumors these manifestations of undead proportions could be true. If the dreadlords could reanimate the dead back in the War of the Ancients, then surely these rumors aren't that far fetched, right? Anyway, adding horns to my guise- no longer caring if people knew that I am a dragon at first glance at this moment- I cruised along in smaller areas where my draconic figure couldn't fit through. But if anything else, I would be in my mature form more often than my mortal guise. The guise was only needed when I'd cross an occupied area, after all. But then the sky turned black as I looked in Quel'thalas's direction. It was merely a near, full three day period before I left that area to conduct my reconnaissance. Traveling to what's now called the Western Plaguelands.. I couldn't believe my eyes. Monstrosities that the stench reeked to a stomach curling degree to the point I had to land in my mortal form to be inconspicuous, and upchucked what I ate that morning. But the horror.. the living that had rested in peace- and by the looks of it, living that was still living before being turned into these ghoulish fiends of the now undead! And they were heading towards Quel'thalas! But.. I was confused. I know we're not supposed to interfere in the mortals' affairs unless it's to a dire degree. Would this be considered for that such occasion? The more I argued with myself and the more I tried to stay awake from the dizzy sensation I had begun to feel from the nauseating stench and atmosphere of death, did I realize that the army was nowhere to be found. A vortex of light had formed in that aisle's direction. I was too late. Damn it all! I remember, not even thinking as I shifted back into my wyrm form to fly towards Quel'thalas- only to see that the elven race wouldn't last against this immortal foe. And it's not my place to interfere, I had to remember that. Now, I could have gone to warn them, at the very least. But I doubted they would listen. Only Koraki would, anyway. Sadly, when I waited until the aftermath was over, I didn't find his body. Silvermoon was destroyed and there left a giant scar in the earth as to the path this Arthas had left, forever there. Or so I guessed. But the destruction.. the lives lost.. the blood.. gore.. guts.. I couldn't take it much longer and I had to fly immediately away from there before I reached a cave off in the distance where I weeped for the loss of life and the lives I could have saved. I didn't really know whether to aid them or not- because no other dragon was there. That was what I told myself and what I tried to convince myself of every day. It had been some time since that incident. I resided in a cave, inconspicuous to others, within the Eastern Plaguelands. I wanted to aid those in charge of keeping the peace in the area at Light's Hope. Not so much bringing the life back, but making sure nothing else disrupts this already depressing struggle. I felt something very wrong and strange in the area and I shifted to my custom guise with my horns. I figured if Lady Alexstrasza could do such, why not me? Some of these mortal species are too ignorant to guess I am a dragon, anyway. So I walked in the direction of my suspicion, careful that no hostility saw me, until I stood dead in my tracks, no pun intended. Although his appearance was distorted and the mace was broken, black and reeking of death, the cloak tattered and near destroyed it seemed, stood Koraki.. I couldn't believe it. But he was different. Skin, ebon like a rotted corpse, his eyes a sickly, icy blue color this time. And when he beheld me, he let out a guttural cry of what seemed to sound like vengeance, to me. I didn't understand what was going on, so I just side stepped every blow he'd try to hit me with, being too naive to retaliate at the time. "..K-Koraki! What are you doing?!" I screamed. "Betrayer! You betrayed me!" "What are you talking about?!" "You left Quel'thalas because of the plague!" he kept yelling back, his voice hallow and presence ever so haunting. "I was need to see what was going on!" "You knew Quel'thalas was going to fall! I don't believe for a minute you cared to learn about us!" then his steps changed and he actually managed a cut on my arm. Soon it would have festered if I waited any longer. At that point, I had it. "Enough of this!" the ground pulsed for a moment when I began to cast. This caused Koraki to stumble back and stop. Then I flung my arms out and proceeded to emit something I can't really describe, to be quite honest with you. But whatever it was, it caused Koraki to slump to his knees. Considering I wasn't familiar with what he became, I didn't know the effects of this pulsing technique would have on him. But it seemed his body looked lively. At least, I think that's what was happening because he began to yell in confusion. "I hate you! I've always hated you! Arthas has shown me the way.. he's shown me the hatred needed to convey death on those that don't need life- and that I don't need you! You abandoned me.. after I begged to come with you.. I loved you, Fiya.." and for a moment, I saw the paladin I once called my close friend before his untimely death, "You let me die.. I bet you didn't even come back-" "I did!" "Liar!" It began to rain a light drizzle and I cried out of frustration, "I'm not lying! I'm not supposed to interfere wi-" "Menial tasks! But don't you think this wasn't a menial thing? A whole race was wiped out to the point that a few probably lived.. doesn't that matter to you?" and he was still on the ground, weak with his body deciding to keep his undeath or not. People would have thought me stupid, and I was used to the stench of undeath by now, but I slumped to my knees while Koraki was still immobile. "Wh-.. what are you do-" And like that, I embraced him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. I knew he was brainwashed. Or maybe he wasn't. But I would have been marked and deemed an idiot for this task. But he was my first dragonsworn and my first mortal friend, who became my guide to the mind of mortals and best friend, at that. Then I continued to cry as the rain poured heavily, my grip tightening. "I'm sorry, Koraki.. I know you probably believe that every living thing, especially me, now has it good. Your sacrifice will not have been in vain.. " I felt his hand on my back, accepting my apology as he gave me that warm smile when I leaned back up, looking at him in the eyes, "Kill me, Fiya," in which he was daring enough to give me a nickname. He's never used that before, and normally I would have yelled at him for such an informality to someone as myself, but I let it slide.. the demand he wanted was something I couldn't deny his soul. But my heart kept saying don't, let him live, but that would have been cruel. Too cruel. And just then, he laid his cold, plated hand on my cheek, "please.. before the Lich King resumes control over me. I can feel it.. good bye." that's when he yanked on my horn and I had to slap him hard to the ground, manifesting an incorporeal scythe, green in color. "I'm sorry, Koraki.." as I sniffled, wiping my tears away, I slid the scythe behind his head and severed his soul from this body that was no longer his. I sat there next to his body before I gave it a proper burial of being burned so that he may never have to experience this ever again. I then buried the lifeless artifacts on the area where he was burned. The rain sang of my sorrow and wept when I didn't. That's the tale of Koraki Silvershade, the being that helped me understand the lives of mortals. It was the beginning of a wonderful time for my mother when her first clutch had all hatched, healthy and abundant of about two dozen, dating about four thousand years ago. Since this was my mother's first, she kept us all close by and deeply located in the cave. I spent my first dozen years here and had gained a close family tie with my siblings and parents. Then it was time for us all to go out on our own because the cave was becoming too crowded. Sure we would have loved to live there a longer time, but we were all drakes and had all gained our rightful birth names. It was now time for us to explore the rest of Azeroth. Since my mother had us all in hiding for quite some time, the lot of the red dragonflight thought my mother to have fallen by some perilous means. But they welcomed she and her healthy drakes to the group that had the most of their numbers. This included my father. Mother had explained to us that my father had returned to the flight to reassure them of our existence, but my mother always had this suspicion that maybe ..just maybe, they would think us all lost. However, my mother's worries were abandoned when my father welcomed us all in stride. Don't get me wrong, my father wasn't always gone. He would visit often in his free time from looking over Azeroth- with whatever he could- but you would think he'd stay. I am grateful for the safe spot he had commandeered for my mother to lay her eggs and nurture us, but there's still that spot to yearn to have not only a mother unit, but a father unit as well.. you know? Sure being a dragon isn't like being a regular mortal. With whatever color you're borne of, your powers make up one fifth of the world's. In fact, I still wonder what other flights are like with their raising of kin. I know the black's must have been horrid after Neltharion's fall. Because all black dragons that I met during my younger years were very violent and since Alexstrasza and Deathwing have the strongest hatred towards eachother, so does our two flights. It hurts to know that my fellow species would ever want such ill will towards the other four.. to this day, I wonder if they could be healed through their- what seems to me- natural, despicable behavior. After all, it is only rumors that I hear recently of a "purified" egg. But back several thousand years ago, it was still just a dream. My drake years were very.. very melancholic. I rarely, if ever, immersed myself in regular dragon life. I always found myself adventuring, oftentimes, becoming a hassle. Now that my mother was back to doing what she was doing before- don't ask me, I never bothered to remember what she claimed her duties were- I was free to roam around, but still stay close to my flight. That's when I met this odd seeming fellow. At first, it took me a while to see just who he was because I've only heard of the other races at the time and I never actually encountered a night elf. He was odd because he was very old and was blind. He didn't seem to notice that I wasn't in a mortal guise, but in my cute, medium-sized drake form. This was only about a hundred years after my birth and I neared the mature age. It was odd because he knew exactly what I was. He didn't necessarily make out my color, but knew that I wasn't of the black flights. As we conversed, he tells me the tales of how Azeroth first began and what happened with the Burning Legion. I knew all of this, or thought I did. Because my mother would tell us tales of such, but never giving us the gruesome details. The only explicit detail she'd give her offspring was how the newly named Deathwing near annihilated the blue dragon flight, causing one of Malygos's mates- Sindragosa- to be blown to near oblivion, never to be seen. My mother seemed to have such a natural distastes of the black flight, only because she was there and lived through the whole ordeal. I, on the other hand, had an unbiased opinion until proven wrong. Why? Because to me, all species deserve a chance to give their first judgement details to me, not my superiors. Sadly, the kaldorei had passed away shortly after our encounter. I was never told why or how, all I know is it was probably of old age. After all, they didn't have their everlasting immortality anymore. I didn't mourn for the loss of life, but still thought it all a natural process and that he may rest in peace. Now that I am older, I have a better understanding of life and how precious it really is. But as a red dragon, it isn't my place to dictate who lives or dies, but dictate how that life is passed on. A justified death or not, it isn't my place to bring back the dead or stop a major event from happening. I learned that from Koraki, after all. -------------- Now to present and after the Koraki incident. I had been solemn for quite some time. It wasn't because I didn't understand the balance. I do. It's just that I lost a great friend and felt quite empty. I have no mate or consort. No children. I barely see my siblings anymore and my parents were killed during the Grim Batol times when Lady Alexstrasza had been kidnapped and tortured. That was such a solemn time for my flight and for the others. No one knew whether or not to trust a drake or dragon back then because of the orcs' control. In fact, I remember Korialstrasz's steel that wanted his beloved back. That love between the two of the dragons means that we're all not just here to mate and have offspring. But we dragons can indeed have love and mutual respect in one another. I believe it's possible. And.. it really took a toll on my queen to have lost her Korialstrasz only recently. So many eggs, gone and lost. And then there was the mistrust in Alexstrasza's beloved's reason for blowing up the sanctum. It took some time before light had been shed on the subject and his valiance will not be long forgotten. But now I find myself wandering often. No real goal in mind, besides wanting to perhaps infiltrate small groups that need help, especially in first aid. However, I do find myself often in major cities in my mortal guise. I play my horns off as a cute headdress. But I wear more modest apparel than what I did before. That, I learned gets you more attention than what you'd want. But I still kept my violet eyes when I'd play a high elf and would go green, of course for a blood elf if I felt it necessary. I mean.. I'm only dragon! I can't be godly for nothing. There was this one time I spent a day talking with an interesting Bronze. Her name was Chromie. I sat with her when she would be in the present- or I think present- time that it is now- I think. Anyway, we were in the Eastern Plaguelands and she just happened to be there. Apparently she knew I would be talking to her and how somehow replied to all of my questions before answering them. Or so I thought. Such a quirky little bronze. Anyway, this is what she told me: "Even though you are a red, there is much to know about life through experience. Now, being a bronze I cannot have the luxury of staying still, count yourself lucky. And the greens sleep like it's the only thing they know how to. But having the blue flight in shambles and the black flight on our bad side, you, my little red, need to know that you can't prevent any terror from happening upon the living world. Even though it is your duty to protect Azeroth, there are just some things this world needs to do on its own. Sure Deathwing tore it apart- but look at the good it did. See Desolace? It's flourishing once more. Yes many lives have been lost and the world has been near destroyed, there is still some little good that has come out of it. And the Burning Legion and Neltharion's betrayel those ten thousand some years ago? Look at the team work and dedication it did for the younger races. It weeded out a vain and pompous ruler of the night elves, and put Sargeras in his place. Sure our dragon population has decreased greatly- but it can't be helped. I guess what I'm saying, is that even though I can travel through time- in fact, all bronzes can- we still don't alter it. In fact, there is the Infinite flight that is trying to do what the think is right to correct the world. But we know that it wouldn't be a very good idea to do so. So I hope this little bit of information sheds some light on your view of the world." It's strange, but she did indeed open my eyes. It eased the pain of not doing anything about Quel'thalas a vast amount. But the words Koraki spew at me still hurt, even though he was under the Lich King's influence. Who knows. This world may prevail yet. It's just up to the ones that shape the world to allow such. Character belongs to: Testracles/Angel